A Poisonous Love
by LoVeStAr14
Summary: Lucy leaves Fairy Tail to find 4 keys that could kill or save the world. Not wanting her family involved she gets ready to face finding the keys and fighting the dark guild that is trying to get them to, she never thought she would start to fall in love with a unexpected partner named Cobra. CobraXLucy
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

"Master?" Lucy said as she knocked on the door to Master Makarov's office.

Master looked up and smiled before saying "Lucy my child how may I help you?"

"I want to quit Fairy Tail." Lucy stated with tears threatening to come but she held them in.

"What!? But why?" Master asked as he looked at his child who forced a smile towards him.

"I have some personal reasons that I need to leave the guild to do but don't worry Master I **will** come back one day... So please let me leave and erase my mark before I can't go though with this!" Lucy cried as she looked at her Master who had taken her in, fought for her, loved her like she was his blood daughter. Master nodded his head tears starting to fall down his face as he raised a hand and placed it above her mark to erase it. Lucy felt a tingle go through her and watched as when his hand moved the mark did to.

Lucy gave the Master a hug before opening the door then stopping and saying "Master can you please not tell anyone for a couple of days? I don't want them to follow me tell it's to late... Please that's my last wish."

"Of course but I expect you to come back some day and get your mark back."

Lucy smiled past the tears threatening to fall and laughed as she said "Of course i'm coming back! I can't leave this crazy guild forever! My life would be boring if I did that!" and with those words she left the office and waved bye to everyone before walking towards her apartment to grab the bag her former landlady was watching for her then left for the train station.

* * *

**2 Hours Later**

Lucy sat by herself in the last train car looking out the window as the train leaves the city, her home, her former guild were at. Tears started to spill and sobs came from her mouth before her hand brush one of her golden keys and with a golden poof Loke sat in front of her. "Loke..." Lucy managed to get out before she felt two arms grab her and pull her close letting her cry her heart out into his chest.

"Lucy are you sure you want to do this? You can still turn back now and go back." Loke said while patting her head.

"Loke you know I can't go back now, besides I can't let those people get those keys and hurt my family! And anyways it's already done and over with we just have to ride this train to Seven then get on another one to Iceberg and start the search."

"Why there?"

"The king told me that I would find something there that would help me along the way..." Lucy was silent for a moment before saying "Close gate of the lion" forcing Loke to leave. She sighed and mumbled "I'm sorry guys... Please don't forget me because I will never forget you and I will come back to you in this life or the next I will always find a way back home to Fairy Tail." Lucy closed her eyes and pictured everyone at the guild laughing, partying, fighting, crying, then smiling as they sat together for a family painting. Lucy drifted off to sleep with those thoughts going through her mind.

* * *

**1 Week Later**

"Listen up you brats!" Master Makarov's voice rang out through Fairy Tail catching everyone's attention and forcing Ezra to smack Natsu and Gray to stop there fighting again. "I regret to have to tell you that Lucy is not out on a mission I have given her. No instead she has quit the guild and will not be returning for a long time."

Gasps run through the crowd then Natsu's loud voice yells "What!? How could you keep this from us!? We have to find her and make her change her mind!" Natsu gets up to run towards the door but is smashed by Master's giant hand. "Natsu calm down my boy and I doubt you find her. She has a week head start and besides she does not want to be found by us at least not yet."

* * *

**Chapter 1**

"I hate the cold." Lucy growls while wrapping her arms tighter around herself and started to walk forward again through the heavy snow on Iceberg's largest mountain making her way slowly towards the top. _Damn this snow and coldness! Gray would love it here though... No! Stop thinking about just think about climbing this mountain!_

Lucy sighed before tugging her white wool coat that her spirits gave her tighter around her body shivering still. Lucy glanced around as she saw night falling and quickly saw a small cave entrance. _Please oh please don't have any Vulcan or something in here!_ Lucy thought before quickly going in and sitting on the cave floor a wool blanket from her bag wrapping around her as she then brought out a book the Celestial Spirit King gave her to help her through this journey.

Lucy opened it and read the first page telling on how she left Fairy Tail after learning about the people after the keys to hurt her family. Her crying on the train as she missed her true family, then her journey through the mountain so far. She turned it not expecting to find anything and seeing that she's right closes the book not noticing the soft glow from it as it wrote more words onto it that would have been useful to know.

Lucy sighed and started a small fire while thinking _Natsu would eating the flames right now if he was here... Of course I would also use him as a heater to..._ Lucy sighed before falling asleep not hearing the footsteps of someone coming towards the cave.

* * *

Cobra stood outside the small cave entrance and heard _as a heater to.._ He didn't say a word as he slowly walked into the cave having to bend over a little tell he saw a small fire and a blonde hair girl sleeping close to it. His boots crouched against some snow as he walked towards her and stopped besides her just to see her shivering as she slept close to the fire freezing even though she had wool clothing.

Cobra stepped closer as he noticed silver and gold keys and looked at her while thinking _Keys?...Where have I seen those symbols before? _he thought to himself before looking closer and jerking away as he figured out who this girl is. A growl raises into his throat before he stops wondering if she woke up but finding no change in her breathing he takes a step back when suddenly he hears something crack as a whip wraps around his foot and her thought goes into his mind as she pulls back making him fall then leaping onto him to pin him down with a fist out to punch him.

Cobra stares up at Lucy the girl who took down Angel, and was best friends with Natsu the one who beat him. _What's she doing up here? _he thought not moving as he stared up at her and she stared back. Lucy jerked away from him falling off him as she managed to say "C-Cobra what are y-you doing here?"

Cobra raised an eyebrow as he sat up and said "I'm traveling through the mountains like you it seems."

"But why are you in this cave? You must have smelled my scent since your a dragon slayer and all." Lucy said while grabbing her blanket again and grabbing her whip again. "There's a snow storm starting outside so I choose to hide in a cave instead of dying not my fault you were in here to fairy."

"I'm not a fairy anymore!" Lucy snapped at him making Cobra blink with shock for a moment before he started to listen to her thoughts _Stupid Cobra! I would rather face another Vulcan... God why the hell did the damn clue have to be in such a cold place i'm going to freeze by the time I get to the top of this mountain!_

"Your going to the top of the mountain?" Cobra asked making Lucy jump then look at him in confusion on as how he knew that tell he said "I can read your thoughts." Lucy glared at him before saying "Yes i'm going to the top I have to, and please stop reading my thoughts."

"Well i'm going to the top to I could take you with me. And also I can't stop reading your thoughts."

Lucy stared at him then said "Why are you wanting to help me?"

"Maybe i'm hoping for the fire dragon slayer to pop out so I can destroy him or of course I just want to make up for my past even if it's to help a broken winged fairy get home sooner."

Lucy stared at him for a moment then smiled and said "Okay then Cobra you get me to the top and i'll forgive you forever thing you ever did to me and my team mates... But you should know there not here with me and I quit Fairy Tail.."

Cobra snorted then said "I know you did. Your mark's gone and besides I called you a broken winged fairy that's trying to get home. Now go to sleep we have a lot of walking tomorrow." After saying that Cobra turned away from Lucy and fell asleep just to wake up hours later to something curling up against him. Cobra goes to attack but stops as he see's Lucy there burrowing herself into his chest seeking his warmth. Cobra slightly relaxed before thinking _I'm gonna kill her if she screams in the morning _then wrapping an arm around her and pulling her closer he falls back to sleep.

* * *

**What can I say I love Fairy Tail Crack Couples okay!? And I just want to do a CobraXLucy one even though its odd don't judge!... Comments please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Mmmm warm.." Lucy mumbled while snuggling in closer to her heat source while thinking _Natsu broke in again and is trying to take my bed... _Lucy felt the nice warm heat source start to move away but stopped as her hands gripped into a shirt and a chuckle she had never heard before reached her ears. _That's not Natsu..._ Lucy thought before her eyes flew open and her head jerked up to meet Cobra's eyes and deadly grin.

Lucy's eyes went wide before she cried "Lucy Headbutt!" and slammed her head against Cobra's as hard as she could before leaping away from him and watching him. "WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT FOR!?" Cobra yelled as he stood up then froze as he heard shacking. Lucy opened her mouth to yell something at him but was stopped as one of Cobra's hand slapped over her mouth covering it as he hissed "Shut up! If we keep yelling or speaking to loudly we could cause an avalanche!" Cobra sighed after a couple moments as he listened for anything before saying softly "I'm going to move my hand now but be quite understood?"

Lucy looked at him before nodding her head up and down her brown eyes wide as she stared at him. Cobra slowly moved his hand away then placed it on his own head as he thought _What the hell is her head made of?_ as a throbbing pain want through his head. "Cobra... Is your head okay?" Lucy asked shyly afraid she hurt him with her Lucy headbutt which probably wasn't the best idea.

"I'm fine." he growled jerking away as he saw her hand reach up towards his head. Lucy took her hand back and blinked for moment before turning and grabbing her bag to open it and grab two small rolls of bread. She smiled then looked at Cobra and held one out to him, he stared at her before saying "What are you doing?"

"Giving you some breakfast of course." Lucy said while standing up and noticing that his arms are crossed. "I mean you are helping me get to the top of the of the mountain and all."

"That doesn't mean you have to fmmh!" Cobra got cut off by having the roll of bread stuffed into his mouth as he was talking. Cobra bites it then swallows before growling "Why did you do that!?"

"Because you weren't going to eat it unless I stuffed it into your mouth. Why else would I do that? And now you have to eat it!" Lucy said cheerfully before turning and starting to roll the blanket and tie it on top of her bag before slipping it on and looking at him to see if his ready to go. Cobra grabs his bag and leaves the cave first, listening as Lucy followed after him then started to walk again towards the top to do what he needed to do and drop blondie off for whatever she needed to do.

"Why are you going to the top of the mountain?" Lucy's soft voice said reaching Cobra's ears as she walked behind him through the snow.

"Why do you care?" Cobra asked.

"I was just trying to strike up a conversation and try to be friends with you since it will take a couple days to get to the top." Cobra sighed then turned his head around to say something but stopped as he notice her shivering like crazy even though all of her clothes were made of warm wool. "Why are you shivering when your wearing wool?"

"I'm use to also having a living heater close to me, and not just have my wool clothes to keep me warm." Lucy said while wrapping her scarf around her nose and mouth to help keep her warm. "You should have just brought your living heater if your going to be that cold all the way."

"I couldn't cause I quit Fairy Tail remember?" Lucy said while thinking _It would also put them in danger if I did.._

"Why would it put them in danger?" Cobra asked after listening to her thoughts.

"Stop reading my thoughts!" Lucy snapped at him before "It just would okay? And I don't want to put my family in danger."

"But it's Fairy Tail isn't everything they do dangerous?"

Lucy was silent for a moment before saying "No. Fairy Tail just has the worst luck and are always drag into battles even if they love it." After saying that Lucy was silent as memories came into her mind and Cobra decided to ignore them after memories with all the different dragon slayers started to come and the ones of Ezra beating Natsu for stealing her cake.

* * *

Lucy jumped as a loud howling sound filled the air making Cobra stop and Lucy to run straight into him. "C-Cobra what was that?"

"Not sure... I do know one thing though."

"And whats that?"

"We need to run now!" Cobra grabbed Lucy's hand and took off running through the snow covered mountain his hate for the snow starting to raise as it slowed them down. Cobra's ears pricked up as he heard the thing starting to run towards them following them and moving faster then they could run. "Damn it!" Cobra growled before grabbing Lucy and lifting her up bridal style then running faster using his dragon slayer strength and speed to help him go faster.

Lucy let out a yelp as she felt herself pressed against Cobra's chest his arms wrapped around her legs and back while she held onto his shirt with her hands. _I thought all dragon slayers love to fight and hated running.._ Lucy thought then heard Cobra say "Don't pin me with the dragon slayers in Fairy Tail and Sabertooth."

"Sorry." Lucy whispered then felt Cobra stop and heard him hiss every curse word there was as he dropped Lucy into the snow and was looking around purple and black smoke starting to leak out of his mouth as he growled "It was a trap. The thing that's chasing us made sure we ran towards were two more are waiting."

"I guess we have to fight then." Lucy said as she took her whip off her belt and took a golden key before saying "Open the gate of the maiden Virgo!"

"Punishment princess?"

"Yes Virgo. When are enemy appears I need you to punish them!" Lucy said while pointing towards were the enemy would appear, while Virgo had a dark look and cracked her knuckles waiting.

* * *

**In Fairy Tail**

Natsu sat at the bar his head resting on it while Mira tried to get him to talk to her, but he would just grunt at her. "Lucy would hate to see you like this flame brain." Gray said while watching him. Natsu turned to look at him before jumping as a hand grabbed him by his vest and lifted him up to show Laxus standing there. "Laxus? What are you doing?" Ezra asked but what ignored as Laxus slammed Natsu down into the floor.

Silence filled the guild as Natsu got up and opened his mouth to say something but was cut off as a fist slammed into him sending him flying backwards. "Laxus stop!" Mira yelled and tried to ran at him but was stopped by an arm hand that grabbed her and Gajeel's voice saying "His trying to make Natsu get fired up and not be depressed anymore."

Natsu got up and growled at Laxus who stood there a smirk on his face as he said "Whats wrong Natsu? Scared to throw a punch? Lucy's going to hate you by the time she gets back if she hears that all you've been doing is being depressed."

Natsu glared then ran at him as he yelled "Fire Dragon's Punch!" Laxus easily dodged it and slammed his knee into Natsu's gut making him stumble then twist around and slam his fist into Laxus face. Laxus growled then shot a strike of lightening onto Natsu knocking him back and making his hair fuzz up. Natsu growled then yelled "I'm all fired up!" flames leaped around his body as he charged at Laxus only to hit the wall and go through it as Laxus turned his body into lightening and moving out of the way. Laxus watched as Natsu came back only to get slammed down by Master's hand and his voice saying "Enough both of you! Look what you did to the guild hall!"

Natsu looked around and watched with shock as Gray froze some of the flames that were coming from the wall he had broken through. Laxus just smirked and said "Gramps isn't a little damage fine if we have the flame idiot back from his depressed grave?"

"Why are you brats always wrecking my guild!?" Master said as tears came from his eyes while Mira came up to him with a smile as she patted his shoulder and said "Don't worry Master Luxas promised to pay for damages."

"What? No I di-... I mean uh ya I did.." Laxus said as he got a glare from Mira and Ezra. Natsu stares at them then smiles as he thinks _Laxus is paying for the damage?_ After that thought he leaps at Laxus yelling "Laxus fight me!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Lucy stared at the giant white scaled eel like monster that was sliding across the snow at them. Lucy was about to look at its eyes when suddenly her head was being slammed into Cobra's chest as he hissed "Don't look in there eyes! These things are called Basilisk there suppose to have been hunted down to extinction at least 100 years ago but I guess a couple survived."

"What happens if you look in there eyes?"

"You turn to stone and there's no cure." Cobra answers easily as he tries to think of plan while he listens to them getting closer and closer. "Lucy when I push you I want you to run got it?"

"What? Why!? I'm not leaving you behind your my friend!" Lucy says her eyes still closed.

"Lucy. I have a plan that will hopefully get us both out of this alive but for it to work you can't be by me or your die from my poison." Lucy glanced up at Cobra before sighing and saying "Okay on your push... Wait how will you find me?"

"I'm a dragon slayer I have one of the best nose's in the world now be ready." Lucy just nodded and made her two hands into fist before smiling at Cobra and getting ready to run in whatever direction he shoved her. Cobra was silent as he listened then snapped his eyes open and shoved Lucy as hard as he could towards the one direction where nothing was coming and watched her us his push to take off.

Cobra kept his eyes closed as he listened to the two Basilisk that were coming at him. A growl formed in him as he heard one think then start to go after Lucy. "Poison Dragon Roar!" Cobra sends out a blast of his poison at that one hitting it in the back before jumping back as the other one goes to strike at him. Cobra jumps upward as one of the basilisk's goes to strike him again then feels the other one slam into his back hitting him into the snow.

Cobra growls then hears the basilisk he hit in the back fall to the ground in pain as his poison does its magic by making the scales on it to decay and weaken it tell it died. The other basilisk screeched forcing Cobra to cover his ears in pain then freeze as a shaking sound was heard then a rumble before snow started to fall down the mountain side.

_Of course._ Cobra thought before growling again and attack the other basilisk saying "Poison Dragon Twin Fangs!" Cobra moved his arms to look like a cross then with a snarl sent two strikes of poison straight at the thing listening as it hits the thing making it fall onto the ground with a thud. Cobra opened his eyes and looked around before listening as the avalanche noise soon stop for now. _Now to find Lucy..._ Cobra thought before heading off in the direction she had ran.

* * *

Lucy glanced back behind her again as she ran slowly through the snow hoping that Cobra was okay. Lucy slowed down as she came around a turn and pressed herself against the cold rock on the mountain. Lucy brushed her fingers to her keys and stopped as she brushed against horologium's key and thinking _If his not here in 2 minutes i'm going back._

Lucy stood up and started to run back through the snow towards where she had left Cobra. She runs around the turn and slams straight into something sending herself and the thing she went into falling into the snow. "What are you doing?" Cobra's voice reached Lucy's ears from below her and as she looked down she found herself face to face with him.

"Eek!" Lucy leaped away from him before saying "I was worried so I was coming back to see if you were okay and all. Since you know your going to help me get to the top I should at least make sure your still alive."

Cobra looked at her silently before getting to his feet and brushing the snow off of him then saying "Lets keep going." before starting to walk the way Lucy had just came from. Lucy followed after him thinking _I wonder if those things are dead._ before letting her thoughts go towards Fairy Tail again. "Would you stop thinking of those idiots?" Cobra suddenly said as he turned to look at Lucy.

"There not idiots!" Lucy said defending her friends and family.

"They are and you know it." Cobra said calmly.

"Yeah okay maybe they are sometimes but that gives you no right to say that they are!" Lucy said thinking about all the stupid things that they've done. Cobra just stayed silent before saying "You finally going to tell me why you have to get to the top?"

"Nope." Lucy said making sure to pop the p, and also making sure her thoughts didn't stray towards the reason why she left, she wasn't fully sure she could trust Cobra with the reason why with him having to go to the top to. "I'll find out sooner or later and it's easier for you to just tell me." Cobra said a little annoyed how she wouldn't tell him or think about it.

"Well i'm not going to tell you so good luck with that." Lucy said right as she felt Crux spoke in her mind saying _I have found a small spell that you can stop him from reading your thoughts miss Lucy. _After Crux finished speaking Lucy felt him show how to do the spell in her mind. Lucy closed her eyes for a few minutes before opening them again and quickly catching up to Cobra and saying in her head to test the spell _Cobra~! Oh Cobra!... Erik! Hey can you hear me!?_ Cobra didn't even seem to notice making her smile and think _Yes! It worked!_

"Why do you look so happy?" Cobra asked.

"Because I like being happy so of course I look happy Cobra!" Lucy answered easily then felt one of her feet slip out from under her and soon a scream came from her mouth as she went sliding/falling down towards a frozen lake by the one look she got before snow slammed into her face. Lucy twist around her fingers digging into the snow slowing herself down tell she finally comes to a stop but not in a very safe place.

_How do I always get in these situation!? _Lucy thought before looking up as she heard "Blondie you okay?" Lucy looked up to see Cobra sliding down after her but digging his hands into the snow to slow him down tell he stopped just besides the lake. "Cobra help." Lucy said quietly scared because as she barley moves she hears a cracking sound underneath her.

Cobra looked at her before gently and carefully placing one of his feet onto the ice but then quickly pulling it away as he hears the ice start to crackle and break underneath. "Can you call one of your spirits?" Cobra asked thinking that she may have one with wings.

"No. None of them has wings and all will most likely be to heavy and break the ice." Lucy tells him not moving from where she's laying on her back on the ice scared but trying to hide her fear. _Bad luck Lucy strikes again._ Lucy thought as she tried to think of something, while Cobra was wondering why the ice was so thin even though it was freezing at almost the top of the mountain.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Lucy slowly began to turn her upper body around pausing ever few seconds to see if the ice would break. As her chest touched the ice she slowly began to turn lower body over to tell her was laying flat on her stomach and her eyes could see how far she had slide out tell she stopped. She felt like crying. She was half way on the ice with Cobra standing at the far end looking confused and just a little angry.

_I bet his angry at me.._ Lucy thought for a moment before very carefully starting to army crawl across the ice freezing ever few seconds when she heard a sound. _This is going to take the rest of the day and all night by the way i'm going!_ Lucy thought with a groan before she paused yet again and laid her head against the ice to take a moments break as she looked down into the water, she noticed something glittering. _What's that?_ Lucy thought and took the spell keeping Cobra out down before thinking _I think there's something in the water Cobra._

Cobra's head snapped towards her before saying "Ignore it and keep coming towards me the ice will creak soon if you don't!"

Lucy looked down one more time at the glittering thing under the ice before starting to army crawl again towards Cobra ignoring the creaking sound the ice is making and the slight shifting she is starting to feel underneath her. Lucy smiles to herself as she sees shes almost to side just a little more that is tell she feels the ice creak then break underneath her sending her plunging into the water.

_COBRA!_ Lucy screams in her head as she falls into warm water. Her hands grab at her keys and she tries to find the one for Aquarius as she starts to kick upwards but hits ice. Her fist slam into the ice doing no damage though before she tries to find the key again but only sees blackness. Cobra moves fast as he sees her through the ice. He backs up a couple feet before running and jumping onto the lake smashing through it creating a hole.

He blinks in shock as the warm water wraps around him, before shaking his head and looking around for Lucy. He picks up her form falling towards the bottom of the lake where something glittering is sitting. Cobra quickly grabs Lucy wrapping an arm around her small waist he goes to start swimming up when his eyes land on the glittering thing and sees that it's a key.

_Did she drop it?_ he thought to himself before grabbing it then kicking up and starting too swim towards the surface. Cobra's head broke the surface of the water in the hole he made with his body and dragged him and Lucy up onto the now broken ice, both soaking wet. Cobra listened for Lucy's heartbeat and sighed as he heard the thud thud thud sounds it made with ever breath.

Cobra stared at the water for a moment before touching the surface gently to find it cold but when he stuck his hand in it was nice and warm. He frowned before shaking his head and picking Lucy up bridal style not carrying about the creaking the ice is making now knowing the water is warm before starting to run then jumping to miss the ice starting to break more and land safely on the land close to it. _This girl is attracts trouble everywhere she goes._ Cobra thought before heading off towards the closes cave he can find.

* * *

Lucy woke up hours later with a sneeze. Her brown eyes looked around the cave which was lit with light from a small fire that had clothes drying close to it. She saw her clothes and Cobra's and her eyes went wide as she quickly looked down at herself and saw she was wearing different clothes before sitting up and jumping as Cobra's voice rang out saying "Go back to sleep, it's to dark to keep going. And before you yell at me for changing you, your spirit Virgo popped up and did that."

Lucy nodded before looking into the fire and saying "You dove into the lake and saved me didn't you?"

"Yeah... I have to get you to the top like I said I would so I can't let you die on me at least not tell your at the top." Cobra answered as he sat on a medium sized rock one leg bent while the other laid out while leaning against the wall. He stared at the far wall not noticing Lucy's eyes tell she gave a soft gasp then said "Your clothes match mine..."

"Yeah... Your spirit took my bag and your to the Celestial World to dry everything in them and gave me these clothes... Why did she make them match?" Cobra asked while picking at the dark blue fabric with gold outline and a gold snake on the right side, and a gold key on the left side. "Because she use to make Team Natsu's clothes match if we needed new ones so she got in the habit of it." Lucy told him while looking down at her dark blue shirt with gold outline and a gold key on the right side, and a snake on the left.

"Whatever... Just go back to sleep blondie were leaving at first light so we can get to the top around noon then go are separate ways." Cobra told her then closed his eyes. Lucy watched for a few more moments before laying back done and staring at the ceiling of the cave wondering what tomorrow would bring.

* * *

Cobra walked besides Lucy watching her out of the corner of his eye just to make sure she doesn't go into another lake or gets kidnapped by a monster because with her luck she would then he would have to save her again. Cobra stopped which forced Lucy to stop before he turned to look at her and said "Were at the top so now we go different ways and when I say different ways i mean it. But a heads up and don't go that way" he points towards a large trail to the right "there are dangerous monsters down there and I wont be helping you this time. Now good bye."

Lucy stood there watching as Cobra went up a steep side of the mountain still going up. She let out a sigh before starting to go the last part up the small rocky trail to the left. Her boots helped to not slip on the rocks and snow that covered the trail and thankfully lead to a cave entrance. Lucy gripped the cave wall to her right letting it help guide her through the cave tell she stopped as she heard voices. She started to carefully make her way forward before ducking down behind a rock as she heard the voices coming towards her then froze as she heard one voice say "What do you need me to do?"

"We need you to use your dragon slayer strength to break open the rock for us and if any intruders are here, kill them."

"Sounds easy enough and i'll get the rest of my pay when I break the rock correct?"

"Yes."

"Good." the voices drifted away but Lucy just sat on the cave floor and thought _Cobra... Why on Earthland did it have to be Cobra? How am I going to fight a dragon slayer and all the workers!?_ Lucy sighed while touching her keys before stopping as she touched one she didn't know. She picked up the key and looked at it to see that it was half silver and half bronze, with the symbol a black wing. Lucy smiled as she thought _Maybe I do have a chance.__  
_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Lucy crept silently out of the cave her hand still on the two colored key while she thought _This isn't the key I came to find but this is still useful even though I don't remember getting it.._ Lucy shook her head as she came out of the cave and making sure no one was around at least that she could see she placed the key out and started to speak. "I am the person who connects the road to the Stellar Spirit World. Thou... Shalt respond to the calling and pass through the gate." Lucy felt the key start to hum as it touched the gate she saw in her mind "Open a door to the Crow! Corvus!"_  
_

Lucy felt a chill go down her spine as a cloud of darkness appear in front of her before the darkness faded to show a man standing there. The man was about the same height as Laxus with two black wings coming out of his back, he had a black vest with two daggers on the front. He also has on black pants with black combat boots, hanging on his sides were two swords. Lucy looked up at his face and saw black hair that had two crow feathers in it, and a pair of cold blue eyes that seem to look into your soul.

Lucy gulped before saying "Hi! I'm Lucy He-."

"Shut it." Corvus growled cutting Lucy off as his eyes narrow before he says "How did you find my key? I hid it in the bottom of a freezing lake! So no one would find it!"

Lucy blinked and almost took a step back before narrowing her own eyes and snapping "I fell into that 'freezing' lake and let me tell you it felt like a nice warm hot spring instead of a freezing lake and I know what freezing feels like one of my best friends is an ice mage, and why in the world of Earthland would you hide your key?" Lucy doesn't notice that shes moved towards him as she spoke.

"I don't want any idiot humans to have my key but it seems that one finally found it after three hundred years without anyone finding it you did so what the fuck do you want?"

Lucy suddenly moved so that she was inches away from him and growled "I want to make a contract with you because I found your key at the bottom of a lake! And you will accept because I need your help to find 4 keys that could save or destroy this world and also the Celestial World to! So what days can you come!"

Corvus looked at her a little shocked at not being use to humans yelling at him like she did. He stayed silent for a moment before saying "I can come whenever you need me to, and if I can't for some reason I will send one of my feathers which will turn into a crow made of shadows to help you." Lucy went to say something but was cut off again as he said "I can control the shadows even kill someone by cutting there shadows throat, and also _Master_" He hisses the word with venom before "if I don't like you, you **will **get rid of my key or I will kill all of your family and friends."

With that being said Corvus looked like he was going to go but stopped as Lucy said "I need your help right now Corvus so follow me please and also don't call me Master, call me Lucy, Luce, or like almost all my other spirits call me Princess if you want."

Corvus was silent before saying "I will decided what to call you if I want to keep you as my master now what do you want me to do?" Lucy smiled at him before saying "I have to find 4 keys like I told you and I think one of those keys are inside the cave over there but their are also people in it, people that are trying to get the key to and I can't get through them alone so I was thinking tha-..." Lucy was cut off again by Corvus who she glared at as he placed a hand against her mouth and said "We need to get the key but first we should follow them then attack when you know where the key is at?" Lucy nodded against his hand as he mumbled "A sneak attack... I like it."

"Oh! Wait Corvus!" Lucy grabbed onto his arm stopping him from moving "Um also they have someone who can read your mind and knows everything that your thinking or the way your'll attack."

Corvus looked down at her and said "Do not worry as long as we are in the shadows no one can hear, see, or smell us and besides my mind has a dark barrier around it no one can get through to read it. Now" his arm wrapped around Lucy's waist and drew her in close trying not to smirk in amusement as she squeaked in shock "we will travel through the shadows and attack when you say." with that being said Corvus felt the shadows wrap around him and Lucy tucking them both into it before he started to move his eyes glowing softly as he made the way through the cave tunnel and towards were the sounds of humans were coming from.

Corvus halted, but kept in the shadows watching as a man with a long white coat, red hair and a scar on his right eye. The man stood to the side watching as a group of about a three dozen men stood pulling a rock out of the side of the mountain. The rock was about as tall as the man with the long coat and had old burn marks all over the bottom and the top part of it.

"That's Cobra... His a poison dragon slayer, and the man his working for told him to kill anyone who comes to this area." Lucy told Corvus while thinking about how the shadows instead of being cold and scary like she thought they would be they were warm and had a homey feeling to them. Lucy watched him silently while moving one of her hands down to gently grab her keys tell she found the one Loke's key and got ready to call him when it was time to attack.

Corvus watched as the men who had pulled the rock from the mountain moved away and the man named Cobra went to stand in front of the rock. Cobra brought his arms back before throwing his hands forward into a cross and saying "Poison Dragon's Twin Fang!" Two whips of poison flew from his hands slamming into the rock and hisses from the rock was heard as it started to melt from where the poison hit it.

"Corvus do you know whats inside that rock?" Lucy asked him when she felt Corvus stiffen a bit.

"Yeah... Inside the rock must be the key your looking for and lets hope were going to be enough to get rid of them all and get the key before they do."

"What key is it?" Lucy asked while watching Cobra send out another attack which made the hole even bigger. "Don't know. I haven't been to Earthland for three hundred years, it hasn't been in there for even a hundred." Lucy stayed silent after that watching as Cobra slowly broke through the rock tell finally he stopped and pulled out a key then dropped it while hissing in pain as the key erupted in flames.

As Cobra bent to pick it up Lucy yelled "Now!" and watched as Corvus let her go and leaped forward towards the man both of his daggers out to kill. "Open the gate of the lion! Loke!" Loke appeared besides her and launched forward to attack while Lucy ran towards were Cobra was grabbing the key again ignoring the burning pain the flames around it was sending into him.

Cobra looked up and meet Lucy's eyes right as she slammed herself against Cobra's body and felt him go down and her fall on top of him while she reached for the key in his hand. Cobra's eyes went wide as he felt Lucy slam into him then both of them fall down and Lucy's breast right in front of him. Cobra froze for a moment before going and pushing Lucy off him then jumping to his feet. "Why are you here?" Cobra hissed lowly so only they could here it as Loke, Corvus and the group of men fought against each other.

"Give me that key Cobra." Lucy said while jumping to her feet her whip out and ready for battle.

"I can't do that. You better leave before i'm forced to kill you." Cobra growled at her watching her every moves. She cracked her whip before narrowing her eyes and saying "I'm not going anywhere without that key, and if you wanted to kill me you would have already." with that being said Lucy let her whip lash out at him making him jump back before he leaped at her.

* * *

**This took forever to right because my laptop wouldn't save all my progress so I had to rewrite this chapter like six times!... So much work.. Comments?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Cobra leaped forward his fingers turning to claws as he leaps forward aiming for Lucy's throat. Lucy drops and rolls out of the way before thanking Virgo for upgrading her whip as she touches a small red gem on the side of it creating a stream of magic fire to grow on the whip. Lucy turns and says "Whip Fire Dance!" as the whip goes towards Cobra who dodges out of the way flames dance off it and create a circle around Cobra before it strikes burning into his coat which he drops then leaps over head and growls "Poison Dragon Roar!" his roar of poison goes right for Lucy's chest.

Lucy tries to dodge to the side but lets out a soft cry of pain as some poison hits her arm. Lucy winces in pain as she moves her arm then finally lets it fall to her side as she switches her whip from her right hand into her left. Lucy's finger grazed across a light blue gem making wind rush around the whip making the flame magic go out and letting the wind magic to come out. "Whip Wind Slash!"

The whip in her hand twists for a moment as it creates small twisters around it before slashing down at Cobra its winds picking up forming small needle sharp twisters aiming for Cobra. Cobra throws up an arm to protect himself while saying "Poison Dragon's Scales!" little purple scales dotting with poison go flying towards Lucy not noticing the huge shadow appearing behind him.

Cobra can feel the cuts the wind is making before it disappears and Lucy has the wind making a shield around her to protect her from poison scales. Cobra frowns for a moment then gets ready to attack again when he feels a chill run down his spine making him start to turn around but lets out a cry of pain as a blade slices across his back.

Cobra falls onto the ground the key falling out of his hand and go cluttering to the ground. Cobra curses and goes to grab the key again when the tip of a whip wraps around it and brings it into the waiting hand of Lucy. "Thanks Cobra! Sorry about your back but can't let you have this key!" A shadow appears besides Lucy and a man steps out to stand besides her. "Also great job Corvus, but you didn't kill Cobra right?"

A shadow went out and pushed against Cobra making Cobra growl at the two as he slowly got up. "Corvus can you help Loke get rid of the rest of the men?" Corvus stared at her then said "Are you sure you can handle fighting this idiot with one hand?"

"Of course! Just hurry back please!" Corvus nodded then turned into a shadow again before leaving to get rid of the last of the men. Lucy jumped as she heard Loke's voice yelling "Lucy! Watch OUT!" Lucy turned her head to see a black beam of magic going straight at her. Fear goes through her as she closes her eyes and raises her arms to try to protect her.

* * *

Cobra slowly got to his feet glaring and growling at the spirit standing besides Lucy. He watched as Lucy placed the key into her hand that had his poison in the arm while gripping her whip watching him. Cobra was about to attack again when he heard thoughts from the men who had hired him saying _If I kill the girl, both spirits will disappear and I can still get that key then the other keys to!... Die you damn blonde!_ Cobra launched forward seconds after Loke's yell towards Lucy was heard. His arms wrapped around her bringing her to his chest as he used his weight to knock them to the ground. One of Cobra's hands wrapped around the back of Lucy's head to cushion it while his other hand and arm wrapped around her waist to help soften the landing. Cobra bites back a yell of pain as the black beam hits his right shoulder and a bit of his back to.

Lucy opens one eye to see Cobra's face right in front of her and a look of pain flashes on his face before she thinks _Why did he save me?_ Why Cobra thought _Why the hell did I save her? Aren't I suppose to kill her?_ Cobra let Lucy go as he fell onto his left side before slowly starting to climb to his feet before stopping as fear leaped through him, his dragon instincts were screaming for him to RUN! As all of the shadows started to lift themselves up to touch the spirit she called Corvus.

Loke was gone having been hurt bad enough he was forced back into the Celestial World. Corvus walked towards the man his wings fully out towards the man who looked like he was about to pee himself as the spirit walked closer and closer towards him showing the man his worst fears by opening his wings. "St-Stay back you demon!" The man cries towards Corvus who just walks closer tell his a couple feet away from the man. Corvus brings his wings back before flapping them making the shadows around him leap towards the man while the man's worst fears seemed to come alive right before his eyes before the shadows grabbed the man and dragged him down into the shadows never to be seen again.

Cobra fell back towards the ground as soon as he stood up straight as a fire of pain hit his back. He laid on the ground his eyes half closed before reaching a hand towards Lucy and mumbling "My poison will kill you in four hours if I don't take it out..." as Cobra finished his eyes closed as he blacked out from pain as Corvus 'accidentally' stepped on his back. Lucy looked up at Corvus and said "Corvus... I need Cobra alive to get this poison out of my body." Lucy then tried to get up but felt her right leg tremble then her body going crashing towards the floor.

Corvus managed to catch her while holding back a curse as he felt Lucy's magic start to weaken even more as he felt how long she had been holding his gate open and then opened a zodiac gate to. He sighed before saying "Lucy I have to go back to the Celestial World before your power gives out... I will get one of your other spirits to come help you using there power." With that being said Corvus left and hide his worry by simple stating to Virgo "Your master is endanger of dying of poison and the only one who can save her is the man besides her, so don't kill him yet."

Virgo appeared besides Lucy moments later with a first aid kit in her hands. She knelt besides Lucy and very carefully took her head in her hands to check for injury there before moving on to her arm and chest. Virgo froze though when she heard Lucy whisper "Take care of Cobra first... If he dies or doesn't wake up soon i'll die from the poison..." Virgo stared at Lucy fear for her going into her but she managed to hide it as she started to treat Cobra's wounds before digging a tunnel to a different cave near the now freezing lake before grabbing them both and quickly placing them inside it then blocking the tunnel leaving dead and unconscious men in the cave.

* * *

**Sooo what do you guys think of Corvus so far? He can control the shadows and when he spreads his wings to his enemy they see there worst nightmares/fears and of course his able to make one of his black feathers into a black crow to help Lucy if he can't come... That is if he wants her as his master... Anywaaays comments!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Corvus sat on a throne made of shadows his eyes lazily watching the girl that other spirits wanted as there master always hoping she would find there keys. He was silent as he watched starting to understand why they always wanted her as there master. She wanted to be friends with him! He had never heard of a Celestial mage who wanted to be friends with her spirits and fought with them instead of using them as shields! He sighed to himself and felt something land on his shoulder to look to see one of his crows coming back from flying around looking for any monsters that were getting to close or any of those mages still alive.

"CAW!" the bird screeched giving him all the information that all the mages were dead and that no monsters were around. He sighed and rubbed his temple before he turned his eyes towards the poison dragon slayer who was laying on the ground near Lucy except he had two chains wrapped around his wrist trapping him to the ground. Corvus glanced out of the cave they were holed up in and glared at the sun before getting to his feet and walking towards the dragon slayer after all it had been a couple hours of rest now he was going to save Lucy or die.

Corvus crouched down close to Cobra's face and covered his mouth and nose with his shadows waiting for him to wake up. Corvus smiles evilly as he watches Cobra twitch then start to struggle before his eyes open and he starts to fight. Corvus finally moves his hand away and watches as Cobra gasps for air as he then looks and glares at Corvus before going to get up but soon falls back while hissing in pain.

Corvus chuckled darkly before saying "Good your awake, now save her." while pointing towards Lucy who was laying a couple feet from him her skin on her arm all purple while her veins were a light green color. You could hear her shallow breathing as she fought against the poison but was slowly losing the battle for life. "Save her." Corvus said as he stood up.

"Why should I?" Cobra suddenly asked as he laid there on the cave floor his eyes half closed as he looked at Corvus.

Corvus blinked then growled as he said "Because you have to!"

"No, I don't have to. If she was dumb enough to get hit by my poison that's her own fault not mine." Cobra growled while trying to get up to only feel a bit of pain in his back and a heavy weight on his arms that dragged him back down. "Why the fuck am I chained to the ground!?" Cobra growled as he tried to free himself only to feel pain go through his wrist and blood slowly start to appear.

Corvus smirked while saying "Just encase you said that you wouldn't and tried to escape buy of course I can't allow that and will torture you tell you say you will." Corvus felt his shadows wrap around his hand forming it into a claw while he aimed it towards Cobra about to attack him."Cor..vus... Do-don't hurt C-C-Cobra..." Lucy soft weak voice reached both Corvus's and Cobra's ears making them turn to look over towards Lucy.

Lucy just laid there on the floor her breathing coming at harsher and harsher as the boys watched shocked for a moment as they both came to terms that she had heard them talking and Cobra starting to feel guilty about refusing to help her. Lucy opened one eye as she felt the poison start to creep up the other half of her body.

Cobra watched her for a moment before feeling his poison slide onto his teeth as he said "Don't die just yet blonde, I still want to know whats up with that key." Corvus turned to look at him his shadow claw still striking down but instead of hitting Cobra it slashed into the chains breaking them in one quick motion. "Save her n-..." Corvus glared in annoyance at Cobra her ignored him as he stood up shook himself then ran towards Lucy.

Corvus watched him wondering how he was going to save her when panic shot through him as he watched Cobra sink his fangs into Lucy's neck. "What are you DOING!?" Corvus roared at Cobra his shadows leaping to life to attack as Lucy let out a faint scream before going silent as she lost conscious. Cobra choose to ignore him as he bite down a little harder and winced in pain as shadows attacked his back reopening his wound and making him growl in anger, while he felt the poison on his teeth leave them and disappear into Lucy's bloodstream.

When Cobra finally let go he felt hands grab onto his shoulders and tear him away from Lucy while shadows caught her before her head hit the ground. "What do you think your doing!?" Corvus snarled as he grabbed Cobra and slammed him into the cave wall. Cobra struggled against him as he felt a biting pain come from his back from his reopened wound. "I wa-was sa-saving her!" Cobra hissed as Corvus blocked his airways by tightening his hand around Cobra's throat.

"How was biting her and placing more poison in her saving her!?"

"If my poison has been in someone for more then an hour and if I add more the new poison will counteract the old poison and make the old and new poison useless and will just sit in her stomach tell she either barfs it up or pees it out." Cobra told Corvus as he felt Corvus loosen his grip on Cobra's throat, while Lucy let out a soft sigh as her skin started to look like skin again and not have that purple tint to it. Both men looked at her as she spoke one word in her sleep as a small faint smile came to her face "Cobra..."

* * *

**I am SO sorry I haven't updated in so long but I redid this chapter like three times! Anyways I will try to update every _SUNDAY_****... Comments? Vote on POLL!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

"Cobra..."Corvus and Cobra both froze and turned to look over at Lucy who was now sleeping peacefully and her breathing as slowly going back to normal. Corvus glared at Cobra before dropping him onto the ground and going to sit on his throne of shadows near Lucy's sleeping body. Cobra fell on the ground and let out a grunt of pain as his back hit the cave wall making him see black spots.

_I should let him die..._ Corvus thought as he looked over at Cobra who was trying to get up but failed and fell back onto the ground the blood from his reopened wound making a small puddle form on the cave floor. _But if I do his dead body will make the cave stink.._ Corvus sighed before standing up and leaving Earthland to appear in the Celestial World near were Virgo's home was.

Virgo like the other Zodiacs lived in a large mansion with there symbol on the front doors. He slipped in as a shadow and appeared besides Virgo who was sewing new clothes for Lucy. "The man who just saved your master is dying right now and needs you to heal him." Corvus said keeping it as short as he could before he turned to go but was stopped as Virgo said "How was he hurt? You were there to guard them yes?"

Corvus takes a step back not fully understanding how a maid could be so scary as he answered "Well yes I was there to guard them, but he _bite_ her and I attack him. Turns out he was just saving her life buuuuut I don't really care about that so you should go heal them i'm going home." and with that Corvus leaves Virgo to go to his house in the dark part of the Celestial world.

* * *

Virgo appeared with her medical kit in her hands and bent down next to Cobra to start to work on his back again while thinking punishing Corvus for doing this to the one who saved Princess. She gently started to wrap bandages around him before she stopped and looked over at Lucy who had just let out a small groan as she started to wake up._  
_

"Princess!" Virgo said cheerfully before bowing and saying "Punishment Princess?"

"What?.. Oh! NO! No punishment Virgo just can you get my bag?" Lucy asked her spirit as she slowly sat up. Virgo nodded before leaving in a small rain of pink sparks. She came back moments later Lucy's and Cobra's bags in her hands, which she then dropped onto the ground and opened Lucy's bag to give her whatever she needed. "Virgo can you please give me the book that the Celestial King gave me?"

"Of course Princess." Virgo said as she opened Lucy's bag and dug around tell she found the small book that the king had given her that would tell her everything that happened in the past and will happen in the future. Virgo gently gave Lucy the book and she opened it just as another page was slowly filled out with her and Cobra's fight, Corvus watching over her and attacking Cobra as he saved her life making her think _I should talk to Corvus about that... That is if his going to be my new spirit friend.._ Her eyes went down towards were it said _Open the Gate of the Healing Flames! Phoenix!_

_I got the PHOENIX! OMG!_ Lucy thought before shaking her head and gently picking up the key made of fire then going to stand up on shaking legs. "Princess please lay down!" Virgo said with worry lacing her voice as she tried to get her master to lay back down but Lucy was having none of that as she stubbornly said "No way Virgo! I'm to excited to lay down and sleep I gotta meet this new friend right _now!_" Lucy then turned and started to push her magic into the key and felt it pulse under her seeming to be excited? Yes excited was the word the key to the phoenix was excited!

Lucy smiled then closed her eyes for a moment and pushed the key forward so that she could feel it go into the gates lock while looking at the gate. Instead of seeing a large silver or gold gate she saw a large gate made of fire. Red and Orange fire was at the bottom before raising and turning to make the gate stretch out tell it was around seven feet tall before golden flames raised at the top making a shape of a bird appear on it.

A small lock could be seen in the very center to which Lucy pushed the key in before snapping her eyes open and saying "I am the person who connects the road to the Stellar Spirit World. Thou... Shalt respond to the calling and pass through the gate." Lucy paused before saying in a little louder voice "Open the gate of the Healing Flames! Phoenix!"

Lucy felt warmth go up her spine before golden flames leaped to life right in front of Lucy just inches from her. Lucy let out a scream as she fell backwards into Virgo who managed to catch and set her back on her feet as her new spirit appeared. Lucy let out a gasp in shock as she felt her magic energy fall greatly like she had just opened three zodiac gates and was trying to open even more. But what made Lucy really gasp in shock was the man that appeared before her and was staring at her with curiosity.

The man looked about a year or two older then her but Lucy knew he was far older the he appeared he was the same height as Corvus, he had flame colored hair that spiked up like real flames and if you looked closer you could see tiny fires dancing through his hair. He wore no shirt letting you see his strong muscular chest and abs, for pants he had a pair of red pants with golden flames on the bottom of them much like Ezra's Japanese Cloth armor. Around his waist were two gold leather bindings that were holding two gold and red swords on his sides.

Around both his hands and wrist were white bandages with on the palm on his right hand showing a golden flame while the one on his left hand had a black flame. Two wings made of flames were folded neatly against his back, but Lucy could still feel the gentle warmth coming from them. Lucy's brown eyes then went up back to his face and she found herself looking into two gold colored eyes filled with warmth and something else she knew from having a perverted loyal lion and bull as her spirits.

He smirked before kneeling down and taking her right hand in his to place a kiss on top of it while saying "You must be the Princess of the Celestial World Lucy Heartfilia. It is a honor to meet you and be your new spirit and lover Mrs. Heartfilia."

Lucy blinked at him in shock before blushing then saying "Wa-Wait! Lover!? Oh no I can't let you be my lover becaus-!"

"Because I'M Lucy's lover!" Loke snapped as he appeared besides Lucy's his arms around her waist as he brought her to him while glaring at the other spirit. "LOKE!" Lucy screamed before twisting around to look at him then shoving him away half noticing that Virgo had left before saying "You aren't my lover either! I don't have a lover and I _DON'T_ want or need one right now I need to find all the keys and make contracts with them so i'm sorry umm Phoenix but I can't allow you to be my lover or you Loke."

Both men looked and nodded at her before going back to glaring at each other both silently saying "She's mine." while Lucy just sweat dropped then almost fell over and would if Loke hadn't caught her in time. "PRINCESS!" Loke said before noticing how low her energy was becoming. He sighed then turned to glare at the other spirit and said "This isn't over!" before disappearing back into the spirit world.

Phoenix smirked before saying "Mrs Heartfilia the da-.."

Lucy spoke before he could go on by saying "Please don't call me that. It's either Lucy or you can call me Princess like all my other spirits do for some strange reason and what did you mean by the Celestial Princess?"

Phoenix grinned at her before saying "Princess I can come any day you wish to see me to fight, to heal you, or for just some fun. I am most strongest day in my golden form and at night in my other form which I do not like to use. Please do not let me use it unless it is a dying emergency as I may also harm you. I can heal any wound that you may get unless it's a heart wound even my magic can't fix that though I may still try for I can feel the love we shall share for each other growing already and making my flames grow brighter!"

Lucy had to hold in a moan of horror as she realized yet _another_ playboy/pervert joined her team! She held it in though as Phoenix then said "Also my dear Princess you seem to already have my brother's key how did you find him?"

"Brother?" Lucy said confused her head tilted to the side.

Phoenix pointed at her key ring right at a certain key which Lucy went to grab but stopped as she felt a chill run up her spine then Corvus's voice filled the cave as he stepped out of his shadows towards them and said one simple word "Brother." While Phoenix just grinned at him.

* * *

**Sorry this is late! But I've been sick all weekend and am still a bit sick (I blame my best friend!) Who likes Phoenix so far? And his Corvus's brother! Also Loke doesn't seem to like Phoenix I wonder why... Comments?**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

"BROTHER!?" Lucy said her eyes wide before looking from one to the other while thinking _They don't look anything alike... Okay there both hot and all buuut other then that not really.._ She kept looking from one to the other for a moment before hearing a groan of pain and noticing that Corvus had just stepped onto Cobra again.. "Corvus! Don't step on Cobra! He saved my life!"

"He also endangered it!" Corvus snapped back.

"Yeah.. But! He also SAVED my life! And why do you care!? You said it yourself don't want to be my spirit right?" Lucy said forgetting that Phoenix was there for the time being. Phoenix held in a chuckle as he watched his brother freeze up for a moment, but it was only notice able to him since he knew his little brother for so long. Corvus was about to say something back probably something rude but Phoenix stopped as he moved his left arm wrapping around Lucy's shoulders bringing her towards him while saying "Now, now little brother you shouldn't fight with the Princess it is very rude and highly dishonorable. Besides my dear little brother if that man Cobra was it?" Lucy nodded to show he was right "If this man Cobra saved our dear Princess then we must heal him and not harm him anymore." Phoenix last words held hidden darkness in them that only Corvus could hear Lucy didn't seem to notice but could feel the tension in the air.

"Now I will heal him then leave my dear. Tomorrow I suggest you start training by keeping some zodiac out or me out so that you can hold my gate open longer and of course the gates of the other Legendary Keys open we don't want you dying on us now do we?" After Phoenix said that he turned and bent down next to Cobra. He gently placed his right hand on his back and felt his golden flames leap through his wings into his hand and sent a flare of golden flames around Cobra's body healing his back and any other cuts he has on him.

When he was done he stood and bowed to Lucy before kissing her hand once again then said "I will see you later Celestial Princess."

"Wait! What does that mean!" Lucy yelled out wanting to know.

Phoenix smirked playfully and said "Spoilers my dear." before disappearing in a circle of golden flames and left a tiny pile of ash behind him. Corvus groaned before saying "Finally his gone! Ugh his still just as annoying as he was last time I saw him around three-hundred years ago! Can he not be so annoying!?"

"i think his nice." Lucy said which earned her a glare from Corvus before she blinked then said "Wait! Why are _you_ still here!? You don't seem to like me and yet your keeping me safe, besides didn't you say you didn't want a stupid _human_ to be your master!?"

Corvus raised an eyebrow at her then smirked as he waved a hand and watched as his shadows wrapped around Lucy's hitting a pressure point making her start to faint but before she was all the way into the land of dreams she heard Corvus say "I said I don't want a _stupid_ human being my master blondie, and you don't seem that stupid besides saving that idiot man and making a contract with my brother that is.."

* * *

Phoenix felt Lucy fall asleep and appeared besides his brother to look at the sleeping blonde before turning his gold eyes onto Corvus and snarling "Wasn't it your job to protect this mountain and make sure _no one_ got my key? You know what will happen if people get and unlock my other side!"

Corvus rolled his eyes before saying "Well maybe if you choose a better hiding spot FAR away from me your stupid key wouldn't have been found!"

"You know my key can't be to far away from you dear brother." Phoenix growled his left eye starting to turn black tell Corvus's shadow lashed out against his slicing into making Phoenix hiss in pain and his eye turned back towards gold. "It's getting harder to control isn't it?" Corvus said while leaning into the cave wall both spirits not noticing that the poison dragon slayer was awake and listening. Phoenix nodded before sitting and placing a hand to his face and saying "I've been able to keep it in while sleeping but it's fighting back now that those-those things! Are coming back... I'm scared little brother... What if I hurt and almost kill this master to?" Phoenix whispers the last part a small fire colored tear sliding down his face but before it could hit the ground he was sent flying backwards by a shadow made from Corvus who was glaring and letting out a growl while crows grew from his feathers.

"Shut. UP!" Corvus snapped rage in his eyes as he moved closer to his brother, his shadows grabbed onto Phoenix's shadow lifting him up and slamming him into the cave wall while snarling "listen to me Phoenix and listen good. Your not going to kill this master because this is the first one I've ever actually liked! She's special and as you know she's the reason both sides of you are waking up you just need to grow a pair of balls and show how strong a phoenix really is before I have to destroy and as much as I want to it's going to be boring without you." with that being said Corvus dropped him and moved over towards there new master then said "Go back to the spirit world, the dragon slayer will be awake soon."

Both brothers left while Cobra opened his eyes and thought _What the hell have you gotten yourself into blondie?_ Cobra's eyes looked at the sleeping blonde before he got up and grabbed his bag and started to walk out of the cave the stopped at the entrance to look back at her for a moment before starting to walk again thinking _She's not my problem._

**5 Minutes Later**

_She's not my problem, she's not problem._ Cobra kept repeating in his mind before sighing and tracing his scar with a finger a habit he had grown into since he got it. He sighed yet again before moving faster through the snow not stopping, but starting to slow down and glance back at the cave which he could barely see now if he went any farther he would most likely loose it forever. "Not my problem..." he mumbled to himself yet again then froze as a high pitched scream came from inside the cave.

_Her spirits can save her.._he thought as he took another step then heard the scream again and muttered a "damn it." before dropping his bag and taking off across the snow back towards the cave his poison starting to gather as he readied an attack. _What am **I**_ doing!? Cobra thought as he rushed into the cave while sucking in a breath to send out his roar as he came to the place where he had left Lucy all alone without any protection at all!

* * *

**Hehe couldn't stay away could ya Cobra?... I love you guys! And I hope your happy cause I won't be able to upload a chapter Sunday cause I have to get crap ready for my B-day next Tuesday... Comments?**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Lucy felt another scream leave her mouth as she felt the hand around her waist that belonged to the Vulcan who was looking at her and saying "My women!" Lucy could see black spots in her eyes as she started to feel the Vulcan squeezing her tighter. _Loke! Virgo! Phoenix! Corvus! Someone help!_ Lucy screamed in her mind for her spirits as she tried to reach her keys but couldn't reach them and felt herself starting to slip away when she heard "Poison Dragon's ROAR!"

A jet of purple poison slammed into the Vulcan's chest making it release Lucy with shock before it got anger as Cobra caught her. Cobra landed on the ground not that far away from the Vulcan who screamed "MY WOMEN!" making both Lucy and Cobra wince before he turned and started to run through the cave the Vulcan right on his heels. Cobra leaped out of the cave entrance and spun around dropping Lucy into the snow earning a "hey!" from her before feeling his poison start to gather once again then swings his arm while saying "Poison Dragon's Scales!" little purple scales fly out of his arm. Half hit the Vulcan knocking it backwards while the other half hit the top of the cave causing the snow at the top of the cave to fall down on top of the Vulcan.

"I leave for five minutes and your already getting attacked?" Cobra stated as he looked down at the girl who was still sitting in the snow glaring up at him. Lucy glared at him before saying "It's not like I _asked_ to be attacked by a monster, a pervert or something every five minutes!... Wait why are _you_ still here!?"

"What do you mean?" Cobra asked not looking at Lucy and acting like he was checking to make sure the Vulcan wasn't coming out.

"I mean you just said you would take me to the mountain top and you did, you also saved me from your poison but you don't owe me anything and I can't give you anything either so why are you still here?" Lucy asked, while checking to make sure her keys are still on her hip.

"I'm still here because you you me a favor and i'm going to cash them in when your done doing whatever it is your doing and of course gain more favors from you now lets go." with that being said Cobra turned and started to walk down the mountain leaving Lucy behind. Lucy stared after him for a moment before jumping to her feet and yelling "Hey! What about my bag!? It's still in the cave!"

Pink sparkles appeared besides Lucy as Virgo opened her gate with Lucy's bag in her hands "I have gotten your bag Princess. Punishment?"

"Thank you Virgo! And no punishment!" Lucy said as she gently took the bag from Virgo but Virgo took it back seconds later and placed it onto her back before saying "I will keep your bag safe in the Celestial World Princess and please rest soon you may still have some poison in your system and need to rest." With that being said Virgo left a stunned Lucy for a moment before she turned and saw Cobra far up ahead or rather down ahead. "Hey! COBRA! Wait up!" Lucy yelled then turned and ran after him slipping and sliding through the snow tell she crashed into his back sending them both flying down the mountain side with Cobra using ever curse word he knew and Lucy just laughing with a smile on her face.

* * *

**Mean While in a building far away...**

A young man stood before stopping in front of a large black desk with a black chair behind it turned away from the young man who was trying to hide the fact that he was shaking in fear. "My lord. I have gotten the report back from the team you sent to the mountain to get your key." The man sitting in the chair had his face covered by his shadow magic except for his glowering yellow eyes which opened as he waited for the young man to continue. The young man then said clearly trying not to show his fear in his voice "Almost the whole group has been killed and the key was stolen by another Celestial Wizard Sir."

The man with yellow eyes felt anger flash flew him and sent a shadow dagger flying across the room into the young man's arm. The young man could barley hold in the cry of pain as he felt the dagger sink into him. "Go bring Moon and Sun in here now." the man with yellow eyes growled his shadows flicking from side to side like a tail. "Ye-Yes sir." the young man said before turning and leaving the room and quickly going towards two waiting people and told them to go in.

The first one to walk in was a man with moon white hair that fell to his mid-back, he has two blue eyes and was wearing a pure white suit with a red tie. Behind him came a girl with sun yellow hair that fell to her mid-back, and also had two blue eyes like her brother but wore a pure black knee high dress with a red bow around her neck.

"Moon, Sun I have a job for you."

"What is it sir?" Moon asked.

"The key that team was suppose to get was stolen by a Celestial Wizard, I want you to find that wizard kill them and take all there keys and bring them to me."

Sun giggled before saying "How should we kill the wizard sir?"

"I don't care as long as I get the key(s)." with that being said both Sun and Moon smiled at each other before turning and leaving the office to start on the hunt.

* * *

**Back with Cobra and Lucy**

"Cobra..." Lucy said while sitting across for him on the train. She was glad they had managed to get there own little compartment which may or may not be because of Cobra growling at anyone who tried to sit close to them while letting out a bit of poison into the air to scare them away while Lucy just sweat dropped. "What?" Cobra asked staring out the window waiting for the train to start moving.

"Do you get motion sickness like other dragon slayers?"

Cobra blinked for a moment then growled "No! Of course I don't get motion sickness! I am not like that weakling fire dragon slayer."

"If I remember right that weak dragon slayer bet you when you were part of the Oracion Seis." Lucy fired back at him protecting Natsu. Cobra just made a "tch" went to say something when he felt the train move and quickly paled and grabbed onto the seat his fingers digging into it as he tried to not show he was motion sick. Suddenly he was jerked to the left his shoulder hitting the seat while his head landed in a warm lap. "Wh-What are you doing?"

"This always helps Natsu when his motion sick so I figured it could help you to now be quite and just take a nap or something." Lucy said while not looking at Cobra glad he can't read her thoughts as she stroked his hair trying to make sure he doesn't see her blushing but also not noticing him start to blush at what he could see and he thought _I can get why this helps the fire idiot now._ before closing his eyes to the soothing of his head being stroked.

* * *

**At Fairy Tail**

"Achoo!" Natsu sneezed sending flames through the guild as he sneezed for the third time while the other dragon slayers in the guild (Laxus, Gajeel, and Wendy) sneezed only once. "I wonder if someone is talking about them." Mira commented after watching all the dragon slayers sneeze together. Ezra looked up from her fifth strawberry cake to look at the dragon slayers before shrugging and going back to eating her cake, while Mira went back to cleaning the dishes.

* * *

**Had to have a Cobra sick on a train moment... Anyways I got this chapter finished because I got my room cleaned (Throwing everything in the closet don't go in there) and got my laptop back:)**

**If I did a MidnightXLucy story would you read it?... Comments?**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Lucy sighed as she gently stroked Cobra's hair more or less shocked by how soft it was, and also how soft his face was when she 'accidentally' started to stroke his cheek and had to hold in a scream when he had let out a soft purr before jolting awake. Now he was asleep again and Lucy was lost in thought while looking out the train window at the moon since it had long ago turned into night and she needed to sleep but just couldn't maybe it was because she always had Natsu, Happy, Gray, Erza or someone else from Fairy Tail this close to her but now...

She looked down at Cobra before leaning her head back against the seat and thought _I wish I knew if they were okay... Or if Natsu and everyone was trying to find me._ She smiled as she remembered that she would be able to see or at least know what there thinking and all she had to do was ask one or rather two spirits. She gently pulled out a gold key while stopping her stroking to picture a golden gate with Gemini's symbol on it before saying "Open the gate of the twins! Gemini!"

A poof of gold sparks and the twins appeared floating near her and Cobra. There eyes seemed to widen as they saw him and they twisted around looking for Angel thinking she was back before sighing then giggling as they found her not there. "Lucy!" they both said happy to see her even if they were a little scared of Cobra who was sleeping in her lap. "Hey guys" Lucy said with a smile as she began to stroke Cobra's hair again "Can you two turn into Erza? And see into her thoughts to see if the guild is okay?"

"Of course!" Mini said happily.

"We love to turn into her and scare Natsu and Gray it's fun and funny!" Gemi said laughing before they joined hands and started to transform tell Ezra was sitting there across from Lucy and Cobra. "Guild Information" Gemini-Erza said her voice like Erza's "The guild is still sad that you have left but are slowly starting to more happy. Natsu is still sad that you are gone but is slowly starting to fight again and I have been eating more cake then I have before but Jellal has stopped me from eating all the strawberry cake in town so far."

Lucy had to hold in her laughter at that before smiling and waiting for them to go on. "The dragon slayers all started to sneeze together early and Mira suggested that someone was talking about them."

Lucy fully laughed at that remembering how she was talking about them and there motion sickness. Lucy smiled at the Gemini-Erza glad that she was able to see her friend's face before saying "Please go back to the Celestial World now I don't have enough magic to keep you here anymore."

The broke apart and Gemi said "Good bye Princess! Be."

"Careful Princess!" Mini finished before both left for the Celestial World while Lucy leaned back in the seat smiling and closed her eyes to get some sleep before the train stopped half way to the next country they have to go to for the next key. Cobra opened his eyes and watched as he fought his motion sickness as Lucy fell asleep a scent of salt going to him and he watched as a couple tears trailed down her face making him narrow his eyes before he sniffed the air and picked up the fading scent of Gemini and a fading scent of Erza.

He closed his eyes then snapped them open and let out a threatening growl towards a young man who had opened there compartment door. The young man looked at him in terror before he slammed the door to it making Lucy start to wake up and making Cobra start to silently threaten the young man's life while pretending to be asleep. He felt a purr start to raise up in him and let it out as she stroked his cheek before jerking his face away and pretending to be asleep again while Lucy also fell asleep.

* * *

**Else Where**

"Brother there is a Celestial Wizard down there. Are we going to attack her?" Sun asked her brother Moon who looked bored as he looked down at a Celestial Wizard who had just called one of the zodiacs out and was finishing up a battle against a group of bandits. Moon glanced down before saying "Yes, but wait tell she is out of power so if she is the one who stole the key she won't be able to summon the spirit to save her."

Sun nodded and watched as the Celestial Wizard finally defeated the bandits after switching her zodiac to another one or rather two because two fishes appeared and defeated them before they both went back and the girl sat down in the grass while saying "Ha take that Sting, I told you I could do a job by myself and not die!"

"Oh, but my dear this 'Sting' person is right you can't do a job by yourself without dying." Moon said as he appeared in front of her and went to grab her throat. She let out a gasp while trying to back away right into two waiting hands that one wraps around her neck while the other grabs her shoulder before twisting her head snapping her neck killing her. "Well that was no fun at all! She didn't even put up a fight!" Sun whined while Moon ignored her as he picked up her gold and silver keys and said "Three gold keys and four silver keys not bad... Come sister we must move on to the next Celestial mage since this one did not have the key." Moon then turns and starts to walk away while his sister follows whining about how unfair the world is because the Celestial mage died so easily.

Moon sighed before clipping the keys to his belt and saying "If you shut up when can use a bit of magic and hurry to catch up to another Celestial Mage called Lucy Heartfilia." Sun quickly shut up and nodded before watching her brother click his tongue as he started to change into a giant white wolf that growled at her to hurry up. Sun smiled then also changed into a golden eagle before following after her brother excited for the battle to come and her next kill that was hopefully more fun then that one was.

The keys on Moon's belt glowed in anger and hate as the golden ones swore to kill them for what they did to there master while also swearing to protect the next Celestial Mage they were going after.

* * *

**Got this done faster then I thought i would thanks to NO homework! Which means I can lay lazily in my bed and type/ read/watch Fairy Tail... Comments?**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Cobra unwrapped his arm from where it had been around Lucy's shoulders as she helped him off the _second_ train they took to finally get to the town Jankil which meant Jungle which also was next to a jungle which they now had to travel through because the book said so. Cobra cursed for the fifth time in ten minutes at the heat of the place, but of course it did come with a nice view of long slender legs, with a lot of back skin which helped to show a white laced bra. Of course if he could see the front he may be happier but Lucy decided that he should walk behind her just encase something attacks from behind, but she has those two floating things the zodiac Gemini if he remembered right floating around her holding tree branches and vines for her while letting them fall back into him making him curse even more.

"Do those things not like me or something!?" Cobra finally snapped after another pile of vines fell on his head and those stupid floating things giggled. Lucy froze then snapped her head towards Cobra a demonic aura coming from her as she stalked towards him her book shutting with a snap while she growled "Those are not things! They are Celestial Spirits and there being mean to you because they know you don't respect them or care for them even now when they could end up saving your life! Now if you every dare call them things again I will call Fairy Tail and tell them you hurt me and you don't need to have a imagination to know what will happen to you."

Cobra took a step back shocked before mumbling "Sorry..." more in fear that she'll call them anyway. Unknowing to him she didn't even have a way to call Fairy Tail except of course to send Loke to them. "Good now Gemi, Mini please don't hit Cobra with branches and vines anymore."

"Okay Lucy." they both said before floating around her head again as Lucy took the led reading from her book which was helping them get through the jungle. Lucy suddenly stopped and looked at the book confused for a moment before sighing and handing it to Gemi while saying "Can you two please take this back and give it to Virgo to watch tell I need it again?"

"Of course!" Gemi said before Lucy closed there gate.

"Why'd you send the book back blondie?" Cobra asked as he tried not to peel his shirt off as it started to stick to his skin. Lucy glanced at him and glared before sighing and saying "The rest is blank so were on our own now tell we find the key. The good news through we should be close!"

"And the bad news?"

"... I don't know what way were suppose to go up ahead..." Lucy mumbled while pointing to where the path split into two different paths. Cobra looked at the two paths before muttering "You got to be fucking kidding me."

"Well lets go right and if nothings there we can turn around and go left!" Lucy said before starting to walk down the path to the right Cobra right behind her tell suddenly he tilted his head for a moment before feeling a growl in his throat then leaping forward poison wrapping around his arm making white claws and purple scales appear on his hand and arm just as a snake's head flew down out of the trees at Lucy who didn't even have time to scream as Cobra sliced off the snakes head saving her life.

Lucy froze and just stared at the snake head and body that was now laying on the ground at her feet. Lucy opened her mouth to say something when there was a flash of gold light and golden flames before both Loke and Phoenix could be seen standing besides Lucy. "Are you okay my Princess?" Loke asked while taking Lucy's hand to bring her closer to him before Phoenix's wing pushed him away while he grabbed Lucy and said "My dear Princess I felt your fear and came as fast as I could along with this _cat_ to find out what has happened. Is it that dragon slayer again? I destroy him if he has done anything."

"Wha? No! Cobra saved me from being poisoned by a snake!" Lucy cried stopping both spirits from attacking Cobra who was growling at them watching both and for some reason feeling a pain in his chest at how close they are to _his_ Lucy. He blinked shocked for a moment before thinking _My Lucy? Since when has she been mine?_

**Since the train duh.** A voice in Cobra's head said.

_What are you talking about? The whole time I was on that train I was trying not to barf up my lunch._ Cobra thought back.

**Ugh your an idiot! No on the first and second train whenever a guy tried to sit anywhere close to Lucy you started to growl and act like you were going to rip there throats out?** The voice made it sound like a question.

_Tch they were bothering my sleep and Lucy's sleep when she was asleep, besides they didn't need to be that close to what's mine...Damn._

**Haha! You can be taught!** the voice mocked **Now what are you going to do?**

_Uhh get rid of this part of me because I think I may be going insane?_

**No you idiot! I take back my comment on you being taught! And besides your not insane, anyways to start with what your going to do pay attention to the girl that's inches away from you trying to see if your still alive while her two spirits are to close!**

Cobra snapped out of the conversation in his head to find Lucy's face inches from his. He grinned before saying "If you wanted to be so close you could have just asked blondie."

Lucy gasped then huffed as she took a step back before smirking and stepping even closer to Cobra so that her chest was pressed against his as she said "I think your the one that wanted me closer Cobra. I've noticed your stares by the way." with that Lucy hopped away and walked over to stop Loke and Phoenix (who she got to agree to let her call him Nix for short) from fighting. Loke already had his fist glowering with light while Nix had golden flames wrapped around his body as he growled "I am the one for Miss Lucy not a little kitty cat like you."

"I'm a LION! If you haven't noticed you overgrown chicken!" Loke yelled back. Lucy sweat dropped and suddenly saw Gray and Natsu standing there yelling insults at each other while getting there magic ready to attack and try to kill each other. She sighed before smiling and saying "What are you two fighting over?"

Both heads snapped towards her and both men smiled before Loke grabbed her hand and gently kissed it while saying "Just about how amazing you are my Princess."

Cobra felt a growl rise into his throat while Nix knocked Loke away before gently grabbing Lucy's hand and bringing her closer to him so they were inches apart before saying "I was just telling the kitten that you have more beauty then ever star in the sky and bring more warmth then the flames on my wings." He gently touched his lips to her forehead before winking and closing his own gate leaving a red Lucy there while Loke growled then said "I hate that bird!" before leaving for the spirit world to kill Nix.

Cobra growled as he wanted to kill them both before going and grabbing Lucy's arm and dragging her down the path while saying "Lets keep moving and hope those two idiots don't come back."

Lucy blinked up at him before giggling and nodding then saying "I can walk you know! You don't have to drag me!" Cobra chose to ignore her.

* * *

**At the beginning of the Jungle.**

Moon walked slightly down the path his sister right behind him jumping up and down in as she pictured all the ways to kill the next Celestial Mage and thought about forcing her spirits to watch as she died slowly and painfully. Yes that will cure her boredom for now!

* * *

**Moon and Sun are closing in while Cobra had a nice talk with himself, about something important that will come out more in later chapters or you know you can figure it out because like Cobra's thoughts said "You can be taught!"... Comments?**

**Also would you like a small sneak peak at the story with Midnight that i'm thinking of doing? The Title it _Running From Fairy Tail!_**


	13. Chapter 13

**This story is now M rated because of what happens in the chapter below!**

* * *

**Chapter 13**

"Cooooobrrrraaa! It's hot!" Lucy whined from where she was walking behind Cobra trying to use his shadow as shade but was failing because he kept moving! Cobra ignored her again like he had been doing for the best three hours, that is tell Lucy suddenly rushed at him and wrapped her arms around his waist while shivering saying "I-It's c-colder t-then the mountain w-was!" Cobra blinked and looked around shocked to see a light snow falling around them leading towards a giant white temple.

"You s-see the s-snow to r-right?" Lucy asked while shivering and trying to bring herself closer to Cobra's heat while not tripping.

"Yeah... I bet that's were the next key is." Cobra said before looking down at Lucy who was only wearing short short and a tank top because it had been so hot before. Cobra watched her for a moment before taking his coat off and dropping it on her head and said "Put that on it will help warm you up."

"Bu-But won't y-you be cold?" Lucy asked her lips starting to turn a slight blue.

"I'm a dragon slayer my body is always going to be at a higher temperature then your's so i'm fine now put the coat on before you freeze to death and I have those annoying spirits up my ass yelling at me." Cobra said before starting to walk towards the temple again before stopping and leaping at Lucy pushing her down in the snow and covering her body with his just as an arrow fly's past where she had been standing. "I knew we were being followed." Cobra growled before slowly getting up waiting for there next attack.

Lucy's hand went to grab Loke's key but stopped as Cobra hissed softly "Wait, we shouldn't attack yet tell we knew what's coming at us. Stay close to me and do what I say though got it Lucy?"

Lucy nodded then her eyes went wide as she whispered "You called me Lucy and not blondie like you've been doing."

"Do you really want to have this talk now?" Cobra asked before lashing out with his hand and catching another arrow that he broke in half.

"Your probably right we can talk about what you call me later." Lucy said while unhooking her whip and letting it uncoil as she snapped it in the air looking for the enemy. A girl's laugh echoed around them before the girl's voice went and said "brother this fight will be so fun!"

"Sister we should attack before they find us." a male's voice said right before a beam of white and gold light shot at them. Cobra moved quickly in front of Lucy and said "Poison Dragon's ROAR!" hitting the beam of lights with his poison stopping it.

"That's going to be annoying if you stop our beams every time we fire them." the girl's voice and suddenly a girl appears walking towards them her brother right besides her. "Who are you two?" Cobra asked while making sure Lucy was mostly behind him before hearing her gasp and whisper so softly that only he can barley hear it "Those are Yukino's keys!"

Cobra narrowed his eyes as he then heard "Were Moon and Sun silly! And were here to kill you!" the girl Sun said while happily clapping her hands together before saying "I call the boy you can handle the girl right brother?"

"Yes sister, she will die easily and I will join you with handling the boy." Moon answered while looking at Lucy who was holding a golden key getting ready to call a spirit out. "Open the gate of the lion! Loke!" Lucy said just she felt herself being ripped away from Cobra while Cobra was ripped away from her both thrown different ways in the snow.

Lucky for Lucy, Loke appeared and caught her before she could crash into the ground and set her down gently then growled "You will die for trying to hurt my dear princess."

Moon lifted an eyebrow before laughing and saying "Trying? I _will_ kill her."

Loke growled then paused in his growling as Lucy hissed "He has Yukino's keys! Try to get them quickly if anything we can get them back to her and see if they will help us with this battle."

Loke nodded then charged forward while yelling "Regulus Beam!" Loke's fist glows in the color of light before shooting out at Moon who dodges the attack and runs towards Lucy and Loke. Lucy uses her whip attacking like she's going to aim at his chest but instead hits his leg tripping him just enough for Loke to run up and slam a Regulus Punch into Moon's chest sending him flying backwards.

"Tch. Stay out of this Celestial Mage this is between me and your spirit." Moon growled.

"No! I fight with my spirits! Now tell me why you have those keys!?"

Moon looked down at his hip and smirked before saying "I took them from the Celestial Mage me and Sun killed a couple days ago."

_Yukino's dead?_ Lucy thought shocked as tears came down her face before feeling rage go through her before she goes and waits tell Loke has Moon busy dodges one of his attacks before sending her whip flying towards Moon's waist and grabbing the keys off his belt before bringing them to her and grabbing them tightly in her hand while saying "Loke you can go all out on him now that the keys are safe!" Loke nodded before starting to attack even more then what he had been doing making Moon look at him in surprise.

Moon suddenly growled in anger as Loke got in another punch before feeling fur start to grow and changes into a polar bear and roars at him before charging at Loke who looks at him in surprise. Lucy watches as Moon seems to slow down time making her and Loke's movements slower while he charges at Loke and slices his claws right into Loke's side. "LOKE!" Lucy screams while watching him be forced back into the Celestial World.

Moon turns and swings his head as he starts to charge at Lucy who brings out a key made of flames and barley thinks _I hope I have enough magic left.._ before saying "Open the gate of the Healing Flames! Phoenix!" gold flames burst out in front of her slamming into Moon making him fly backwards and land on his back. "No one touches the Princess." Nix says his voice colder then ice as rage fills his eyes while golden flames burn around him melting most of the snow and making Lucy feel nice and warm.

Moon turns back into his human form as he stands up and says "Your one of the 4 keys aren't you?"

Nix doesn't answer instead turns to look at Lucy and says "Are you alright my dear Princess?"

"Yes I am Nix thank you... But is Loke okay? He took a big hit and looked really hurt." Lucy said worry in her voice.

Nix chuckled before saying "Leo is fine all he needs is to rest up a bit and wait for his wound to heal you need not worry, but if I may I would suggest you call out my brother he would like to join the party." Lucy blinked as she saw a look of evil pass over Nix's face but was gone just as fast as it was there and thought she was mistaken, before grabbing Corvus's key and saying "Open the gate of the Crow! Corvus!"

Lucy felt a shiver run up her spine before a cloud of darkness appeared next to nix and Corvus appeared his arms crossed and two crows sitting on his shoulders while he glared coldly at Moon. "Hello brother shall we finish him off?" Nix asked his wings slowly starting to unfold before he stopped and looked back at Lucy and said "Please my dear Princess close your eyes you do not need to see what is about to happen."

"Do as he says blondie." Corvus said while letting his wings unfold to while Lucy covered her eyes with her hands and squeezed them shut deciding to trust her spirits like always but also wondering what in the world of Earthland were they doing that she shouldn't see.

* * *

Corvus nodded to his brother to say it was safe for she wasn't looking as his crows flew into the air making a circle of blackness wrap around him, Phoenix and Moon so that no light except his brother's flames could be seen while while also no sounds could be heard from the outside. "No one will hear your screams now." Corvus said before having one of his shadows strike out hitting Moon in the back and sending him flying towards the two brother's and two Phoenix who had drawn one of his swords and sliced it right into Moon's arm cutting half of it off without a single thought.

Moon screamed in pain then felt two hands wrap around his head and slam it into the ground before a foot kicked him in the side sending him flying towards were Phoenix was waiting again his wings out sending balls made of golden flames right into him making him scream from the pain. "This is for making Lucy cry." Phoenix and Corvus both growled together as Phoenix grabbed Moon's head and turned it to make him look into Corvus's wings which held his most darkest secret and worst nightmares that could kill and were killing him.

Blood slowly started to pour out of his nose, then his mouth and started to make a small puddle tell suddenly blood started to drop out of his eyes while he screamed then began to claws at his skin making it peel and bleed tell he got to bone with his one hand the other laying cut off on the ground. "Enough we don't want him dead yet." Phoenix said to Corvus who grunted then folded his wings in stopping the images and watched as Moon slowly stopped claws at his own skin.

"Your going to tell us who your working for and why they want Lucy." Phoenix said grabbed Moon by his now red shirt and lifting him up into the air. Moon struggled for a moment tell he felt a blade cut into his skin making him whimper in pain before he finally said "We don't know his name, the man were working for that is. He doesn't want your master just the 4 keys that can save or end the world. My job is to kill whoever took the first key and bring it to him."

"Why did you kill that other Celestial Wizard then?" Phoenix asked.

"Thought she was the one who had the key but we were wrong so we just killed her took her keys and left." Moon said then watched as Phoenix looked over at Corvus and said "I have gotten everything i want, kill him as you see fit."

Corvus grinned before stepping forward one of his swords drawn it's blackness shining in the light from Phoenix as he stepped towards Moon and said "I've been needing another crow." before stabbing it straight through Moon's chest into his heart and out the back. Moon gasps then starts to choke on his blood before going silent as he dies to which Corvus smiles as he reaches forwards and grabs the small white circle that comes out of his chest only seen by Soul mages, and him. He gently touches it before taking a feather out of his hair and traces the sharp end of the feather against the small soul tell it started to glow then started to change tell it became a small black crow that tilted it's head in confusion.

"I can never understand why you do that with souls of evil." Phoenix said from where he stood.

Corvus rolled his eyes before saying "They help to bring me more power besides there great spies and look outs all you have to do is train them a bit after they become a crow since now there new born and can't fly yet."

"Lucy will be worried we should go back."

Corvus nodded then waved his hand and watched as his two crows flew back towards him and landed on his shoulders and turned to look at Lucy who still had her eyes shut and was waiting for them to say she could open them. "Princess we have now gotten rid of the enemy, you are safe." Nix said while showing her the broken dead body of Moon. Lucy looked and let out a gasp while tears welled up in her eyes before she finally managed to say "Wh-What have you DONE!? Just because he tried to kill me doesn't mean you should kill him! We don't have the right to choose who dies or lives!"

Nix and Corvus looked at each other not sure what to say so Corvus just looked down at the baby crow in his hands and stroked it's feathers. "But Lucy my brother and I have always killed our enemies." Nix said while glaring at his younger brother who decided to let him do all the talking.

"Well your not going to anymore unless it is the only choice you have left got it?" Lucy asked stepping closer to them both before turning to look for Cobra when Sun's scream was heard throughout the area screaming "MOON!" and she was running towards them well mostly towards her brother dried blood was on her as she slide to a stop besides him then turned to look at Lucy and the two spirits who stood in front of her glaring watching the girl.

Sun had tears run down her face before she snarled "You will pay for this! You hear me I will make you pay for taking him from me!" with that being said Sun turned herself into a eagle that had blood running down it's wings and flew off just as Cobra appeared walking towards them not looking hurt except for a small scratch on his cheek. Corvus looked at him before saying "I'm going back to the Celestial World call me if you need me later." then left in a cloud of darkness. Nix soon joined him after saying "I will take my leave to Princess so that encase you need a spirit again you still have some magic left." with that Nix bowed then left in a golden circle of fire after his brother.

"How did your fight go Cobra?" Lucy asked as she wobbled and was caught by Cobra who opened his mouth to answer but froze along with Lucy as a loud roar echoed at them from the entrance of the temple. Both turned to look at froze at what was staring at them with three pairs of glowering red eyes.

* * *

**Hehe cliff hanger! Also a small preview on the MidnightXLucy story I may type up but if I do it wont come out for a couple more weeks soo yeah...**

**Preview Running From Fairy Tail**

She never expected to be running from her home again. Never expected to be called all those names things by her family. Never expected to be out alone without a guild, without anyone except her spirits who she can't call. Then of course she never expected to be running for her life and her innocents from a group of mages that were hunting her down in the forest outside of Magnolia. She tripped and fell into a puddle of mud and looked at herself her brown eyes full of fear and grieve before she started to run again. Lucy kept running through while trying to open Loke's gate before she let out a scream as she fell and rolled down a hill to land at the bottom not moving...

**Hehe who likes the preview? *wiggles eyebrows***


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

**Back to When Cobra was fighting..**

Cobra snarled as he was thrown into a tree and had snow dumped on his head. He shook his head throwing the snow off of him before standing up then dodging to the side as a beam of golden light hit where his head had been. "How do you know where i'm aiming at?" Sun asked as she glared at Cobra who remained silent deciding it would be best not to tell her that he can hear her thoughts.

"Hmph! Fine don't tell me I'll just bet it out of you!" Sun then leaps at him while turning into a eagle and dive bombs him but misses every time as Cobra listens silently to her thoughts before leaping up and slashing one of her wings making her crash into the ground. Sun stood and quickly changed into a different form while growling deeply before lunging at Cobra who just smirked and dodged the attack.

"Your really slow." Cobra commented as he watched Sun who turned human and shot out a beam of golden light at him. Cobra just yawned and dodged before leaping at her while saying "Poison Dragon Claw!" His hand that looked like a claw shape and was glowering purple with poison slashed down at Sun who barley dodged it.

_I'll act like i'm going left but actually attack right._ Sun thought and Cobra's ears pricked up at that and he watched as she faked left and acted like he was going to dodge left moving just as she leaped to the right at him he moved towards the left and slammed a fist into her. Sun fell to the side and growled while thinking _How does he know my every move?_

Sun growled and went to attack again but froze as she heard Moon's scream echo through her mind. _Moon!_ Was all she thought as she lashed out with her claws in her wolf form before turning and running towards where her brother was fighting against the blonde Celestial Wizard. Cobra didn't have dodge and he felt a small cut on his cheek before he took after Sun who was running towards where Lucy was fighting and heard her scream "MOON!"

* * *

**Present Time**

Lucy stared at the giant dog that she quickly knew was Cerberus the gate keeper of hell and they didn't seem happy. (She calls Cerberus they because of the three different heads). Cerberus body was as big as the guild hall of Fairy Tail, with huge paws that had lion claws coming out of them. Cerberus's pelt was pure black and short so that you could see the muscles that were underneath flex as he moved. The three heads were Pit Bull like with red glowering eyes and two long curved fangs that came out of there mouth. The one to the left had his left fang broken in half while the one on the right had his right fang broken in half and the center didn't have either fang broken in half. Three snakes hissed from there rear end acting like tails as they moved and hissed not having any eyes.

"It's Cerberus the gate keeper of hell." Lucy whispered from where she stood next to Cobra watching the giant dog stalk towards them there tails lashing and hissing while they growled murderous looks in there eyes. "Stay behind me I'll defeat them and then we can get in the temple and leave."

"No." Lucy said while pushing herself up from Cobra before starting to walk towards Cerberus while Cobra took a step after to to stop her but ended up tripping and fall from his own coat being placed right in front of him by a certain blonde. "Blondie get back!" Cobra yelled at her while untangling his feet from his coat and hopping to his feet then going to dash towards her but froze as he saw Cerberus standing right in front of her the three heads tilted to the side.

"I'm not going to hurt you, and I don't want to rule the world or destroy it or anything I want to save it!"

"Why" the middle one said.

"_Should_" the one to the left said.

"**We**" the one on the right said.

"Trust" the middle head said.

"Y_o_**u**?" they all said together while bending there necks to look down at the tiny human in front of them.

"Because I tripped my partner so he couldn't hurt you, I haven't summoned any of my spirits to fight you, and" Lucy paused as she gently placed her keys plus Yukino's keys on the snow covered ground "I don't have my keys anymore and am defenseless and we all know that Cobra wont reach me in time to save me if you attack."

The three heads looked at each other before finally the center one brought his head lower to look at Lucy, his red eyes meeting her brown while the other heads watched Cobra's every move before finally the center went and said "Why are you here?"

"Because I am trying to find the 4 keys that can save or destroy the world, and also i'm going to try to keep the keys out of the hands of dark guilds who want to use them to harm others!"

"_You have Phoenix already correct?" _the soft voice of the left head asked not growling or looking quite as scary but more as a shy kind of look on it's face. Lucy nodded before the right head growled "**And you have Phoenix's guardian key?**"

"Guardian key?" Lucy asked confused.

"They mean me." Corvus's voice reached Lucy's ears as he appeared on his own magic the baby crow still in his hands.

"Corvus" the middle head said "Weren't you suppose to make sure Phoenix's key never got a master? Just like it is are job to make sure are key is never suppose to get a master."

Corvus shrugged before saying "It's finally time for the 4 keys to have owners like it's the guardian's time to have master's to and I decided to let the blonde over here to become the master for my brother and I. Now will she become the master for you and your key Cerberus?"

Cerberus was about to answer but Lucy cut them off as she said "Whoa, whoa, whoa. What are the guardian keys? And what do you mean your suppose to make sure Phoenix never got an owner?"

Corvus glanced over at her before saying "The guardian keys are 4 key that are the closes to the 4 Legendary keys. Like how I am Phoenix's brother makes me his guardian who is suppose to kill anyone who tries to make a contract with him."

"Why didn't you kill me then?" Lucy asked as Cobra came to stand on her other side.

"Because your the one who is suppose to be our owner I could feel it inside me. Other spirits can feel it to." Corvus told her before saying "Cerberus is a guardian key because he is the closes to the key inside the temple with them being lovers and all, but of course they haven't seen each other in almost 300 years right?" Cerberus three heads just glared at him before the left one nodded. "How about you make a contract with blondie here and let her get the Legendary keys besides I know you've been itching for a good fight to."

Lucy turned towards Cerberus and watched as the three heads growled and snapped before the middle bite the right head then the left shutting them both up as he thought. Corvus smirked before leaving back to the Celestial World while Cobra grabbed Lucy's arm and whispered "Are you sure you can trust that dog thing?"

"Cerberus is a _spirit_ not a dog thing Cobra!" Lucy hissed in a whisper to "Besides he could have killed us long ago, instead of just listening to me and Corvus."

Cobra rolled his eyes before dropping his coat onto Lucy while saying "It's still snowing and your shriving still so put my coat on." he then looked away towards Cerberus and saw the right head seeming to be asleep while the left head was swaying softly from side to side and the middle one was watching Lucy and Cobra before saying "We have decided that we will join you to find the other keys and guardian's but we must warn you the other guardian are not like us. Were we listened before attacking they will attack and go to kill you without a second thought."

"Now Master we can come to your side any day that is needed all we ask though is that if we ask for a day off you give it to us and that in big battles we fight along side the key that is in the temple."

"Of course! Now what are your powers? And do you each have a name so I can call you that instead of right, left, and middle head? Oh! And call me Lucy or Princess please I don't like being called Master because were friends now." Lucy said with a beaming smile towards the three heads two of which were awake. "No we each do not have names." The middle head told Lucy while he controlled there body to sit down then saying "You may name us if you like but first allow me to tell you of are powers."

The left head stopped swaying and moved to look at Lucy before saying "_I can use the powers of black ice the most coldest ice in the world that if touched by a human can kill them. I can also create blizzards or just make it lightly snow like it is now."_

The right head opened his eyes when the center head hit him. The right growled before saying "**I have the power of the black fire which will burn through anything and nothing can stop it unless I want it to stop.**"

Finally the middle head spoke saying "I control all the elements from hell though my black fire and black ice is not as strong as the others it still is a force to be scared of, also we can summon an army of hellhounds along with that are tails can disconnect from us for ten minutes and kill the enemies with there poison. Also we can change are size either making our selves bigger or smaller."

"Cool!" Lucy said as she started to jump up and down not noticing she was doing it while Cobra just sweat dropped. Lucy then grinned before pointing at the left head and saying "I name you Kar it means Snow in Turkish. And you" she points at the far right head "Are Ignis or Ig for short means Fire in Latin." she then turned to the center head grinning before saying "And you are now Yoso means Elements in Japanese!"

The three heads looked at each other then nodded while there snake tails started to move side to side before a silver and gold colored key appeared in her hands with a black colored gate on it with three red eyes behind the gate. Lucy smiled at them and said "Can you led us to the key you were protecting?"

"**Of** _course_ Princess." they said together before turning and leading the way. With Lucy and Cobra following closely behind Lucy holding Cobra's coat tightly around herself.

* * *

**This is early cause I won't be able to get on tomorrow soooo yeah! Enjoy.. Comments?**


End file.
